The new journey
by stitch8000
Summary: It a new story abute Orion and his life freind Heartwing and his new wife Sale. and they go on a unexpekted journey where will thay end up? read and fide out. Warning there can be bad language and sex in this story
1. Chapter 1

The new journey

Chapter 1

It starts agein

Wel some time hase gone now sinse we saw Orion last and mush hase happend to him like he hase gotten a new summer house on Nick and Lilos home world and he hase got a new wife too and her name is Sale she is a cat like experiment her lower part of her body is like a big tiger that is sea green in colour so she hase 4 legs but were the head shoed be on the tiger is the upper hafe of a experiment girl but instead of experiment ears she hade cat ears instead and I bet you all wonder how they meet well she came to Orion's house during the cold winter year she was dieing of starwashen so he help her and it ended that she fell in love whit him and he fell for her too and now she is his wife too. And now at this moment she was whit him and so was Heartwing too they were in space fixing one of Jumbas satellite that was broken.

Heartwing and Sale were in the ship looking at the radar and Orion was working on the satellite and talking into a headset to Jumba on Earth, ok Jumba you getting the game now? Yes I am little black one I am getting the world championships of soccer now thank you so mush for the help, then Heartwing interrupted them, Orion you better get back in now! Why Heartwing? Because a whole bunch of space pirate ships are heading are way, when Heartwing said that Orion went fast into the ship and they were of trying to outrun the pirates.

On the pirate ship the caption said, don't let that ship get away experiment skins are valuable on the black market and so is the meat too sense they made it ageist the law to hunt them. After he said that all the ships open fire on the experiment ship. On the experiment ship Orion tried to find a way to get away from the ships before they got them and Orion saw only one way out to do hyper jump so as he power it up one of the ships hits there ship and it activated the reality jump instead and all Orion code say was, oops this is not good! The numbers were crazy showing realities they never bin in before and he code not stop it so he said, hold on tight its going to be one hell of a ride!

The ship was badly damaged as it did the jump and was gone from there radars and the pirate captain said, were the hell did that ship go? Find it now or heads will roll! And the pirates look every were but co dent find it. On the experiment ship they were bronzing around like Mexican jumping beans in a can and Orion said to them, I don't know were we will end up! And Sale said to him, I don't care as long as I am whit you I go any were, and she hug him then Heartwing said, don't be scared Sale as long we all are together we will make it some how!

And the ship continued on not knowing were it was going but one thing was sultan it wooed be new for them all when they got there.

The end of Chapter 1

Please review

Next Chapter 2

A surprise for Lilo, Stitch and Kioko


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A surprise for Lilo, Stitch and Kioko

It was a beautiful on island of Kauai and Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Kioko and the kids or more young adults Kina, Oki and Ashley were on the beach enjoying the worm whether. Stitch was playing whit his kids and Lilo was training on her Alchemy and she got really good at it she code do a lot now, and Angel sat next to Kioko and she was enjoying that her beast and closest friend was back after a long time yes it was a good day but tonight will be different for them all. As they saw the sun setting in the oscine and the food was gone they all went back to the house and Kioko was spending the night whit them too but he was sleeping on the couch as he made him self softball Angel came out from hers a and Stitches bedroom whit a extra blanket and pillow for Kioko and she said to him as she gave them to him, it really nice that you are back Kioko I really missed you a lot, yeah its nice to be back too and I missed you to Angel, and he gave her a hug and Angel felt her heart bet like a drum when he hug her and she liked even if she knew she was married to Stitch she still hade feeling for Kioko but before she code say anything more the hole house started to shake and the others came into the living room and Nani said, what is going on here? And Jumba answered, evil gunnies don't know! Then Ashley came running in and said to them all, everyone com outside there is something wrong whit the sky! When they heard this they all ran outside and what they saw look like a weird rainbow only it was covering the whole sky and it look like it was made of water too. When Kioko saw this he said, what in the world is going on here? And before anyone code say anything a damaged ship came frow the weird sky and it past over there house heading for a crash cores whit the beach and when Lilo saw were it was heading she said, Stitch you whit me! Then she look at Kioko and said, you too Kioko who ever is in that ship needs are help, and Kioko answered, ok lets go then, and they were of but Angel and her kids Kina, Oki and Ashley followed too hoping they code help too.

On the ship Orion, Heartwing and Sale tried to steer the ship but to no good they were going to crash the engine did not respond, the computer was fried and no brakes. Orion said; fasten your safety belts we going down hared, and after he said that the ship made contact whit the ground and it dragged along the beach until the ship hits some rocks and the back part of the ship got torn off so only the front continued on until it hits the water and stop and everyone on the ship was out cold from the crash.

Lilo, Stitch, Kioko and the others got to the beach and saw the burning rakish of what was left of the weird ship they saw a moment ago. When Kioko saw what was left of the ship he said, no one code have survived that crash, then he saw Stitch smelling the air and he curt the sent of Orion, Heartwing and Sales blood and hurried over to the part of what was left of the ship they were in he tore off the door to the cockpit and fond the 3 unconscious experiment that were strap to there sets. This surprise Stitch a lot he saw they were hurt so he got Orion and Heartwing out then he hade to ask Kioko for help to get Sale out she was bigger then a normal experiment but they meanest to get them out as what was left of the ship exploded, when Lilo saw the new experiments she said, where did this experiment come from? And Stitch answered, they were on the ship but I don't know who they are?

Just then Nani and Jumba came whit the beach buggy and saw the experiment on the sand and Jumba saw they were hurt and said; 626 get experiments in the car so I can take them to my ship to help them before they die! Both Stitch and Angel help and so did the kids to get them in the car and they were of to Jumbas ship and Lilo, Kioko and Nani stayed behind to put out the fire but it went fast whit Lilos Alchemy to put out the fire and then they went to the ship too.

When they got to the lab they saw that Jumba hade treated the wounds on the experiments and they were bandaged up too. Now Jumba was putting them in cages just in case if they were dangers. Jumba saw the others come in and said, ah yes Lilo and Kioko come in I have good news abut the experiments you fond in the ship, oh what is it uncle Jumba? Said Lilo, yeah are they ok? Ask Kioko and Jumba answered; yes they will be ok just unconscious but this black and red one I think will interest you Lilo, oh why do you say that he only looks like Stitch a little, then look at this then little girl, Jumba preset a butane on the computer and up on the screen came a scan of the experiments inner so they code see it and it showed how the blood wanes were and she saw it they were like a transmutation circle and Lilo said, what but how? I don't know little girl but they are all drawn around that crystal on his chest and I can't scan it eider when I tried the scanner fond a mazes of energy and it fried the scanner, that is strange code it be that it is Alchemy? But how only human's code use Alchemy? Said Angel to Jumba. Well who ever they are we won't find out that now let's let them rest in piece but someone most watch them? That's when Kina, Oki and Ashley step forward and they said together, we do it! And Jumba said to them, are you all shore abut this you don't know what they can do or if they are friendly? And Kina answered, yeah are as strong as dad is we can do it, well ok then sleep tight then said Jumba and the others left the ship and went to bed.

In the early morning started Orion and the others in his group too, the first this he saw what the sleeping form of his wife Sale in a cage next to him and on the other side of the room was Heartwing in a cage too but both were waking up too. Kina saw this and went to get him mom and dad but Jumba and Kioko were the first to get there and when they got there they saw all 3 experiments were awake and Jumba said, I see you are awake now can any of you tell me were you all com from? No one of them answered because they didn't like to be in cages at all. This made Kioko irritated and he said whit a loud commanding voice, lessen you little fucks tell us were you came from or Jumba here will take you all apart you understand? And when he said that Orion spits Kioko in the face and Heartwing and Sale laugh at him his face was covered in sticky spit and that made Kioko really made and he said, ok you die first on the tubule!

Just then Stitch, Lilo and Angel came in and Stitch hade to hold Kioko back so he didn't kill the new experiment and Angel and Lilo went up to his cage and Lilo said in a nice sweet voice, hi I am Lilo and this is Angel and we wonder do you have a name? And Orion answered, as you ask so nice so why not my name is Orion and that dragon like experiment over there is Heartwing and the beautiful cat like experiment is Sale my wife now tell me why did you put us in cages? Angel answered, well we were not shore if you were bad or good experiments, well are good experiments so code you let us out its crumpet in these cages, well ok Jumba can you open the cages? And Jumba answered, ok 624 I will! But when he look in his pocket he co dent find the key and he said, oh bliznak I drop the key, Orion was tired of waiting so he grabbed the bares and bent them and got out then did the same for Sale and Heartwing too and when Jumba and Kioko saw this there jaws him the floor in shock to see Orion bend the bares so easy they were made to hold 627 if he ever returned again but Lilo fond it funny and said, you code have gotten at any time? And Orion said, yeah this metal is old stuff from where we com from, and Stitch ask, were do you 3 com from! And Orion answered, not from this reality we come from a reality were all the experiments have there own planet called Pandora and we are a great civiashen of piece, oh sounds nice? It is Stitch and Lilo is are leader, then Lilo jumps in and said, wait am I the leader of all experiments on Pandora? Well in a way yes but are Lilo is an experiment now and married to Leroy and Stitch. When they all heard that they said, WHAT? Well its normal on are planet for a experiment to be married to more then one mate, they saw Stitch mouth drooling at the thought of having more then one wife but Angel smacks him in the head and said, don't you even think abut it bob! And Stitch said, ok I wont.

After that and some introduces they all were in the house eating breakfast or more exact the 3 new experiments were in the living room eating and the kids were there too asking a lot of questions abut Pandora and the others experiments that lived there and Sale, Orion and Heartwing tried there best to answer them but Kioko didn't like Orion he was not like the other experiments he meet over time, Orion was more human in many ways to kind and well-mannered and not as impulses as the other experiments was. As Orion tolled Kina and Oki abut the experiment city and how modern it was there nothing they hade here code even come close to the experiments technology but Ashley wasn't listening she hade a dreamy look in her eyes as she look in her faze as she look at Orion, yes she knew he was married but still she liked him he look a little like her dad but younger and in different colours of cores and he was so calm too not like her brothers.

Angel saw how Ashley was looking at Orion and thinks it so sweet and cute. And Lilo code not get over it that there was an experiment version of and that she was married to both Leroy and Stitch she wanted to know more but she decided to ask later. But this day Kioko will learn not to challenge anyone he doesn't know.

The end of Chapter 2

Please review

Next Chapter 3

Kioko bites off more then he can chew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kioko bites off more then he can chew.

After a good breakfast Lilo showed Orion, Sale and Heartwing to were there ship crash and Stitch, Kioko, Angel and the kids went whit them too. When they got to the crash site Orion and Sale started to look frow what was left of the ship and Orion fond his sword and Sale fond the ship repairer box and when Lilo ask what it dose Heartwing tolled them that the ship was made of Nan bots and this box called them all back so they code form a new ship for them but it will take 2 days to make it. Then Sale taught one of the crystals on the box and all the space ship metal turned into what look like a black dust and went into the box and it started to glow showing that it was working. When Lilo saw this happen she asks Sale, who was it that came up whit this kind of technology? And Sale answered her; oh it was Orion who came up whit it its mush easier to fix things that get broken or to make things! Oh he most be really smart said Lilo.

When Kioko heard this he didn't like it at all Orion was to nice and he hade no bad manners except the part he spit him in the faze and now he was smart too he hade a feeling that Orion was not good in fighting so he wanted to try to fight him after all it was fun for him to fight Stitch and now this time he was his normal self so it wooed be like kicking around a furry ball so he walk up to him and said, hey Orion you any good whit that sword? And he answered, well yes kind of why? Well I wooed like to fight you in a mash whit no time limit or power limit! Well ok were shall the mash be? On this beach at 5 o'clock be here! Ok! Saw Kioko storm of to town. Little did they was that Nose herd it all and ran of to spared it to the other experiment that big strong Kioko was going to fight a new experiment named Orion it wooed be a bigger fight then it was when Stitch fighted him so al the experiments wooed come to look and sheer on.

Orion and the others hade gotten back to Lilos house and Orion was laying up in a tree and was relaxing when he saw Ashley clime up to were he was and sat down beside him and said, Orion aren't you going to train for the fight whit uncle Kioko? And he answered, no I think I don't need to its not like it's a death fight or something! Well when uncle Kioko fights he doesn't take it easy at all on anyone he even kick are dads butt too! Oh ok well this fight will be interesting then, what you not screed of him? Umm no! Well ok just don't get hurt ok Orion? Ok I won't Ashley! Then she climes down and went inside and during all this Angel hade bin washing the hole seen and saw her little girl licked this boy Orion a lot so she didn't want to see him get hurt she was next to Sale in the kitchen making some food to eat during the fight so she ask Sale, so Sal tell me what kind of guy Orion is? Well ok he is hared working well mannered and good in inventing things too and also he loves me and the others whit all his heart and will protect us whit his life! Oh so he is guy you can always count on then? Yes in any way possible! This got Angel thinking she knew Ashley wooed one day want a boyfriend and Orion look like a good candidate for he was nice, kind, caring and loyal and what Sale tolled her he was strong too, and Ashley seemed to lick him too but did he like her too?

Later on the whole family went to the beach to see the fight but when they got there they were surprise to see all the other experiments were there to see the fight too. The three new experiments were whit Lilo until Kioko came up to Orion and said, ok let's do this then! Then he saw Orion hade his sword so he ask Lilo if she code make him one too just in case it became a sword duel. All the experiments were sheering on Kioko to win except for Sale and Heartwing they were sheering for Orion. They were now fazing each other and they both bowed and got in fighting stains and Jumba said out loud, ok this a fight whit no power limit understand? They both node a yes too him, ok lets get it on! Sample made a ding sound and the fight was on and Kioko was the first to move by karate kicking Orion in the head and sending him flying over the sand and into a Palm three knocking it over in the prose's and Kioko said, man you have a heard head like a rock, then he saw Orion got up like it was nothing hade happened to him and he said, was that all you got Kioko? And that comment made Kioko really mad so he blasted Orion whit an energy beam that sent him frow a huge rock and as Kioko was liturgy betting the fur out of Orion Lilo said to Sale, why is Orion not fighting back? And Sale answered, just look and see Lilo Kioko thinks he is beating Orion but all he is doing is wasting energy on him! Oh ok said Lilo as they look on.

The betting on Orion continue a whole hour until Kioko said as he brewed hared, are you not going to fight back Orion! Then he saw a smile on Orion's faze that sent chills down his spine and Orion said to him, ooh I hope you have some power left to fight now? And Kioko answered; of cores I always have inuf to beat the smile of you Orion, well ok let's do this then. And after Orion said that he disappeared and Kioko tried to see were he went until he got punish in the gut and sent into a three and when cart his brief he got up again he saw Orion standing were he was standing before and Kioko said, how the hell did you do that? And Orion answered, oh that? I only used my flash step I can move faster then you can see! Then Orion used flash step again but this time he punished Kioko in the faze sending him flying in the air but he recovered quickly in the air so he landed on his feet and said, nice move Orion but you got to do better then that Orion! Then he flocks energy into his hand so it was sharp as a blade and he moved fast so that Orion didn't have time to react and he got stabbed in the shoulder and Kioko said to him, looks like you lose now Orion! Then he saw Orion smile again and he got confused and said, why are you smiling? And Orion answered, because you going to lose now Kioko! Then he pulled Kioko hand out from his shoulder and his whole body was ingolft in dark energy that made Kioko back of and he called out Jumba as he saw the dark energy bubble get bigger, Jumba what is this? And Jumba answered, Jumba is not knowing yet Kioko I will use my mini energy scanner/mp3 player to find out what it is! Jumba pulled it out it look like a camera and he scanned the hole field and it showed that Kioko and Orion were at the same energy level but then he saw Orion's level rising fast and Jumba said to Kioko, Kioko you better not be to close to the bubble something is happening in there whir Orion his energy levels are going frow the roof! When Kioko heard that he back of just as it looks like something cuts the bubble in hafe and releasing a blast of energy that nocks the experiments that is washing over even Jumba and the others too but Kioko stands his ground as he was temporally blinded of the blast and dust and after the dust started to saddle he saw a salute that was the same size as him and it look human too and when he saw it was a human whit black Ken-do clothes and a Wight and stanch mask that covered his hole faze it almost look like it was a part of his faze and he was holding a black samurai sword in his hand too looking ready to fight Kioko and Kioko said, what on Earth is that? And he heard Heartwing say, that is Orion in his soulreper form one of his strongest forms, but Kioko didn't care at all this only made it more interesting for him so he pulled out his sword that Lilo made for him and got ready for him.

Orion moved fast but Kioko was fast too and the two swords clash together and sparks went fly evryever and this continued for some tie until Kioko got tigerd of this and decided to put a end to it so he collected a lot of energy and blasted Soulreper Orion and it was a huge explosion when he did that sending a lot of dust in the air and Kioko said, ha I win no one code have survived that not even a experiment! As the dust was still in air Kioko the saw in the a pare of glowing blue eyes then a dark energy wave came at him he only hade time to race his sword to block it but as the energy hits the sword it shaded as the wave hits him and sent him flying into the three hared and when he tried to get up he notes he co dent move his legs at all and he saw Soulreper Orion close in on him so he hade no shoes he rest his hand and said, ok you win I give up! When he said that Soulreper Orion stop then he was incest again in a dark energy bubble and the bubble got smaller and when it was the size of a experiment it pop and there stud experiment Orion again and when all the experiments saw this happen they all shred for Orion because they believe no one code bet Kioko and he they see a experiment do it.

Orion walks over to Kioko and tuck a look at his legs and said, don't you worry Kioko your legs are only energy shock they be ok in an hour here let me help you back to Lilos house, he help Kioko stand up and back to the house and on the way Kioko said to Orion, you a good fighter Orion you the first experiment to bet me in a fight not even Stitch code bet me, well you a good fighter too I have a lot of respect for you now maybe we can be friends now? Yeah we can now lets get back to the house I need a aspirin my head is killing me, and they went back to the house whit new respect for one and the odder.

The end of chapter 3

Please review

Next Chapter 4

Time to go and stool away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time to go and stool away.

A little time hase gone by now and Orion and the cru have hade a lot of fun in Kioko reality they went to the beach were Stitch got buried in the sand by Sale because he pulled on her tail and Kioko found that really funny he laugh so hared at that it that he almost wet him self on the spot and Ashley spent her time whit Orion she hade grown fond of him so believed Lilo and Kioko at lest that what the others think but Angel knew she was in love whit him and if levees she wooed be heart broken so she decided to talk to her the day before Orion and the others wooed levee.

Ashley sat in her room looking out the window as Orion and the others were loading the ship whit supplies for there journey home then Angel came into her room and said, you love him don't you Ashley? Yes mom I do is it that clear? Yes I have seen you blush every time he was close to you and you always get nerves when he is close to you! Yes but tomorrow I will never see him again! A tear fell from her eye as her mom hug her and said, if you truly love then fallow your heart no madder were it takes you and always remember that me and your dad love you! She look at her mom and said, then its ok if I… she nodes then left the room so she code do what she needed to do.

Next morning hade Orion and the others packet the last of the supplies for there journey home to Pandora and Stitch was begging them to stay logger so he code learn more of Orion's fighting stile and as Orion talk to him Ashley snicks onboard the ship and hides in the cargo hole. After Orion talk to Stitch he went over to Lilo and gave he a book that said on the front Cooking whit Alchemy and Lilo said, what is this? And Orion answers, a book that will help you whit your special talents you have, he said and smiled at her and she gave him a hug then he gave her a metal ball and said, we will meet again Lilo then went into the ship whit the others as they waved bye to there new friends. The door closet to the ship and Orion sat down in the capten shear and Sale take her set as navigator and Heartwing as co pilot, they turned on all the systems and the hole ship came to life and lifted from the ground and into the sky and when it went higher they code see there new friends wav bye to them and when the ship was high inuf it did the dimension jump.

On the ship Orion: saw something on his screen that was in the cargo hole so he went to look what it code be. When he got there he look around then he saw something and when he got to it he was shock to see Ashley and he said, Ashley why are you here? Well I am here because I want to be whit you so I snuck onboard so I code go whit you, ok but what abut your mom and dad and siblings? Oh mom will tell them I went whit you, well ok come up to the bridge then, ok, they both went back to the bridge and the others welcomed her whit open arms but just then Heartwing got something on his diminishes raydar and said to all the others, new diminishen coming up everyone get to your stashes! And that all did and the ship came out from the dimension jump and they saw a planet that look like Pandora but there was a lot of ship recess around it like there hade bin a war or something but they went in for a landing on the serfs.

That landed in a city that was I runes and there was no sine of life in it. So they all got out from the ship and look around and Orion found a newspaper that hade same date as for today and he said, this most be a different Pandora and a cording to this paper we lost a war whit the GF and they killed everyone here! But suddenly Orion was tackled of what look like 627 only he was a she and she was hugging him tightly and said, oh Orion you came back as you promise I bin waiting 20years for you to come back for me! And Orion asks, ok who are you? And she answered, don't you remember I am your wife Jill!

The end of Chapter 4

Please review

Next Chapter 5

Here comes Jill!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Here comes Jill!

After some explaining from Jill Orion learned she was 627 and this worlds Orion's wife but he died when he planet got sanitise by the GF but Orion didn't understand why and Jill told him that the GF hade go ten a new grand consoler and he gave the odder to kill all experiments on Pandora but Orion of this world saved Jill the last moment by blocking a laser blast at her but he him self died of his injuries but now Jill was the last experiment left on this planet. Orion felt sorry for her and did look like she liked him a lot so he walk up to her and said, Jill I know I am not the Orion you one knew but if you want you can come whit us to are home diminishen? Jill jump on to him and got him pined to the ground and kiss him all over and then said, yes yes yes I want to come whit you all from this dead planet, then it was saddled and Jill came whit them onto the ship and they take off for orbit but when they got there they meet a hole armada of war ships and they all belong too the GF and when Jill saw them she said, oh no the GF hase come back we got to get out of here before they blow us into space dust, I agreed to that said Orion and turned on the shields for the ship as the first shooting wave hits the ship but the shield saved them, then Orion turned on the weapon system and loaded the E.M.P gun and aimed it at the fleet then fighters at the canter of the fleet and all the ships starts drift off as they were dead in space and when Orion saw it work he puts the engine at full speed and preset frow the blockade and heads for space were they did the jump.

In jump

Jill was in Orion's room on the ship feeling happy she was whit him again even if he was not the Orion she knew but still he was so mush like him that she didn't care and now maybe she code have a baby whit him some day too.

Ashley was sharing room whit Sale, Ashley sat on the bed looking out the window and she said, not even my dad has never travelled this far, then Sale answered, well I think you brave going whit us home but I bet Orion hase a way you can be whit your ohana too, when she said that Ashley gave her a hug and said, thank you for letting me share your room, no problem you ohana now and I bet you be happy whit Orion too he is a good fellow and may I say a good lover too, oh ok well we see abut that when I am ready for that not even my mom hase told me abut that yet, oh ok.

Orion: sat at his controls looking at diminishen maps and said to Heartwing that sat next to him, there are so many diminishen how are we going to find are way back? And Heartwing answered, as long we all work together we be ok Orion we always make it out of this kind of situations and beside I have a good feeling we find are way home soon, yeah you right Heartwing you always know how to shear me up and as long you are here too Heartwing I know we make it home, after that they continue to work until it got late and Heartwing said he stay up so Orion code rest and it was ok whit him. So Orion went to his room and went he got there he notes that all the lights were out and there were candles lit everywhere then he saw something on his bed it was Jill and she look at him and said, I bin waiting for you Orion! And he answered, ok what do you have in mind here then? Close the door and you find out! Orion did as told and when he did that Jill went over to him and picket him up and took him to the bed and laid him there and said as she got on top of him, get ready I am going to rock your world to show you how thankful I am for you saved me, and before Orion code say anything back she kissed him deeply and loving and as she did that her other arms came out and so did her extra head too then it got crazy in there and Sale walk pass the door and said, oh man Orion is going to need ice after this round of love from Jill, and she continued on knowing that Orion's and hers ohana hade just gotten bigger and it wooed get even bigger how knows what they see in the next diminishen they hade to wait and see.

The end of Chapter 5

Please review

Next Chapter 6

Well nice to meet you Joshua and Naomi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Well nice to meet you Joshua and Naomi.

After a night of lets say weird fun whit Jill and a sore crush Orion was back in the capten set again when Heartwing ask Orion, ruff night Orion? And he answered; don't even ask Heartwing if you knew what Jill can do you wooed get a nose bleed! Oh ok said Heartwing and just then the screen blip showing a new diminishen was coming up and all the others came up to the command deck too and got to there sets as they exit the jump

It was a nice day in Hawaii and Joshua and Naomi were in town shopping baby clothes for there coming baby and Naomi was looking at a blue or pink set of baby socks and she said, ooh I cant decide wish I shoed buy they both so parity? Joshua looks out from all the shopping bags he was carcinogen and said, why don't you buy both after all we don't know if it's going to be a girl or a boy? Well ok I buy then both then! She went to the clerk and paid and gave Joshua the bag and a kiss and they went over to a café and sat down and take a loud off and rest there feet just then Naomi heard something like an explosion or something but she didn't care that mush abut it because it was there day off.

In the sky the ship showed up and activated its clocking devise so no one wooed see it and it did a scan over the island and the scan showed that there was experiments on the island and some strains humans too so Orion decided to land the ship in the forest and him and Sale went out to look but they put on colour that made them look human, Orion look like a 20 year old boy whit long black and red heir and in shape too whit a tan and sale look like hot as a human girl whit a big sheet and she hade long green hear and they both hade blue jeans and black t-shirts and Orion turned to the others in the ship and said, ok me and Sale will take a look around! The others node ok to them and Orion and Sale went into town and look around and Orion said to Sale, hmm this please look a lot like Greys home town only there is not as mush experiments as there, yeah I agreed but it is nice here, yeah it is! Then they saw Joshua and Naomi at the café kissing and Sale said, hmm look like it normal here for experiments and humans to love each other! Yeah it dose but I getting a weird feeling of that human! Me too well we better not look at them, and they continued to look around. As they walk on Naomi felt a smell that she knew all to well it was the smell of experiment but it wasn't of any she knew she smelled came from the two that hade look at them when she and Joshua kiss and she said to Joshua, those two over there are not humans but duskiest experiments we shoed follow them! And Joshua answered his experiment girlfriend, ok let's go! They picket up there things and got moving after them they saw the two looking in store windows and all that then they went into the forest and Joshua and Naomi followed them but when they got a bit in the forest they co dent see Orion or Seal and Naomi were did they go? They co dent just disappear said Joshua! No I can still smell them but where are they? Just then Joshua walks into something that felt like a metal wall and he said I think I found something Naomi! Then the ships cloche was disengaged and they code see the hole space ship and Naomi said, how co dent are sensors see this ship? Just then Orion aped on the wing of the ship and said, well because you sensors were too old to see this ship you technology in this universe are over a 100 years after are technology on my home planet and universe! Joshua pulled out his plasma blaster and aimed it at Orion and said, ok freeze put your paws were I can see them you under arrest for landing here whit out a purment! Just then his plasma blaster was yanked out of his hands and was fluting in midi air then it got dismantled to peaces and fell on the ground and Orion said to Joshua, ok now that you not punting a gun at me we can talk like regular peppol!

Joshua co dent believe it this experiment hade taken his blaster apart like it was a toy to him and he knew now that this experiment possess telekinesis powers too but this experiment seemed well mannered and polite too so he ask, ok I am Joshua and this is my wife Naomi and you are? Orion smiled and said, I am Orion and this is my ship and my friends (that hade now aped on the wings too now) Sale, Jill, Ashley and Heartwing.

All Joshua and Naomi code say when they saw all this experiments was, umm welcome to Earth.

The end of Chapter 6

Please review

Next Chapter 7

A new life is born.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A new life is born.

After a lot of explaining from Orion and all the others, Joshua and Naomi where now good friends whit them now and they got to meet there son William and he was a cross between a human and a experiment he hade a human body but covered in green fur and hade experiment eyes that where blue like his dads and he hade blond hair too and he hade cloche on too blue jeans and a red shirt. He was a nice little boy.

It hade bin a week now and Orion and the others hade meet most of the experiments on the island even Lilo and Stitches dotter Lani she was a hybrid too just like William, and Stitch liked Orion because he was nice and genteel and Lilo liked him too but she liked all the experiments well now he was on the beach whit Joshua and Naomi and he hade tolled them all abut Pandora, the city's and there technology and other realities he hade bin in and they co dent believe it at first but they hade seen the inside of the ship and it was sentry's ahead what ever they hade on any of the planets they bin on and they both wish that they code one day com to Orion's home planet and reality that's when he gave them the silver ball and said, when I get home this ball will open a gate for you all to get there and see my home for your self's.

All of a sudden Naomi started to get a lot of pain in her stomach and she said, ooh I think its time the baby is coming I need to get to Jumba! And Joshua answered, I will call him now! And he used his cell phone but no one answers, oh crap he isn't here what shall we do? And Orion said, well I code help the ship hase a full hospital center I code deliver the baby for you I know how it's done! Really? Ask Joshua, yes I have a doctor degree in experiments physiology, just then Naomi broke in to the chat, just get me to the ship before I pop the baby out on the sand here! Joshua answered, oh yes ok, picks her up and said on the way to the ship, man sweetie you are heavy, and she answered, and you pissing me off, and she slap him in the back of the head.

They got to the ship and Joshua puts Naomi on a bed and went outside for safety reasons so there was no risk for citamenashen for the baby and Orion got cleaned up and came in and gave her a shot and she ask, what is that stuff? Its only to take away the pain, oh, them Naomi felt it and good a little funny in the head then she heard Orion say, ok Naomi when I tell you to push you do it ok? Ok! She said back to him the she said to him, I didn't notes before but you really handsome, umm thank you now push! And she did, ok you doing good just kip eon pushing, she push whit all she code, ok I can see the head just one more push shoed do it! And she pushes one more time and out came a baby girl whit blue eyes and blond hair on the top of her head and the rest of her body hade the same fur as her mother but her body look more human in form and she hade her mothers ears too and she cried out when Orion curt her in a towel and clean her off and he cuts off her abulitecord and gave her to Naomi and said to her, it's a hefty baby girl hybrid! And Naomi said to Orion, thank you for all your help, you welcome Naomi now I will go and get Joshua.

After a minuet Joshua came in and saw his new doter in Naomi's arms and she said to Joshua, look Cera daddy is here now, and Cera smile at him and Joshua said as he sat down next to them, oh she is so cute and she is are little princess now, just then Sale, Jill, Heartwing and Orion came in and Jill said, I see you drop the extra whit now, she said giggling and Orion said to Jill, Jill be nice to her or no fun tonight! Ok I behave said Jill then Sale walk up to Joshua and Naomi and said, ooh she is so cute what is her name? Naomi answered, her name is Cera, oh what a nice name and she looks a lot like her mom too, she said whit a smile and then Heartwing said, babies are a gift to the world and they are the best gift ever, he said the did a back flip in the air and they all sat there and talk whit Naomi but Joshua toke Orion to the side to talk whit him and he said, thanks Orion for helping us whit the baby, hey no problem wait until you get my bill! That made Joshua worried then Orion smile and said, kidding ha got you there! And they both laugh.

The end of Chapter 7

Please review

Next Chapter 8

All fun most com to a end.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

All fun most com to an end.

Time went on and Orion and the others tote it was time to get home Orion hade bin working on the ship be twin play time whit Cera and her brother. The ship looks like new thanks to Orion and some help from Heartwing and Sale and now they were packing supplies for the trip home. Naomi walk up to Orion and said, do you really hafto go wodent you like it here beside you the only experiment male I know that doesn't pike his nose whit his tong! Well I wooed like it here but I have a family to get home to and work also, well ok but this metal you gave me what dose it do? Well it will make a gate betwin are reality's so your family can come and wisest and on Pandora there are plenty of stores that you can buy clothes in experiment size and experiment toy for your kids too and we have the beast schools in are reality too, hmm maybe my kids can go there and really learn allot.

Later on that day they hade the ship ready for take off and everyone on the island was there to say farewell to them all the experiments were there and there family's too but all of a sudden the ships side was hit by a laser beam. Going so soon already and you haven't met us yet? Said a voice that sounded like Joshua but evil, then out from the shadows they came it was him or something that look like him, he was a clone and there was a clone of Lilo and Mertle but there names were Lilo aka Themis, Mertle aka Artemis and Joshua aka Atlas the leader of them and they all hade weird looking blasters whit them but Orion saw they were partial destroyers guns code destroy anything they hit. Orion step forward and said in a calm voice, take it easy no one needs to get hurt ok! From his mined he said to Joshua and Naomi, get the others out of here those weapons they have are really dangers to us all! They nodes and as the bad guys were focest on Orion they got the others to lev as quiet as possible but Artemis notes when just as Cera was abut to lev whit her mom and said, oh looki here a nother ugly hybrid baby well we cant have that here now can we? The weapon powers up to shoot and so did the others too that when Orion saw that only he code stop Cera and Naomi waperiset so he jump in front of the blaster and rast a shield to stop it as Joshua tackled the others making them drop there blasters and wrestled them to the ground but Artemis shoots at Orion and the energy rip frow his shield and hits him in the right arm incinerating it then she got tackled to by Jill and she got on top of Artemis and started to punish her face in. Naomi hurried over to Orion who was on the ground crumpled up holding his left paw over the opening that ones was his right arm and pink blood was all over the ground were he was, she help him by kiping presser on the wound and said to him, don't you dear die on me or I kick your furry butt! Heartwing then hurried over to his friend and said to Naomi, we need to get him home the doctors there can fix him up so help me to get him on the ship! And she said ok and did so and after she did she got off the ship saw her husband Joshua hade handcufft the badys then the others hurries on the ship and it takes off into the sky as all there new friend's wave's good bye to them. Jill was flying the ship as Heartwing was helping Orion and as they jump again home she sends desires signal to Pandora to get medics ready as the space port for them because Orion was hurt.

On Pandora Sparky gets the call and sends for help but the word gets to Popper too and as the ship lands he was there too but as he saw Orion being carried out on a stasher he suddenly notes the world around him froze and turned grey then he saw a black and white experiment looking at the hole sen infront of them and Popper turnd to the new experimebt and said, who the hell are you? and the new experiment turnd to him and answed, oh so you can see me well let say i am the one that kips the balens in the univers betwin good and evil you can call me Eculiser and yes i know you Popper and i know your past too i bin kiping my eye on you and Orion and lets say i dont like what i bin seeing you two are mesing up all my hared work whit the balens of all this and i am going to put a stop to it and its starts whit Orion losing an arme! when Popper heard that he tryde to grab Eculiser but he disoperd as he grabed him and he heard him lathe and said, ha ha ha this is only the beginig of the end Popper! then the world around him went back to normel or as normel it was now whit a wondering Popper in the midel of it whit the words in his head the begining of the end!

The end of Chapter 8

Please review

Next Chapter 9

a viset from Joshua and Naomi!


End file.
